The present invention relates generally to computer-implemented schedulers, and more particularly to computer-implemented schedulers for computer operations and for other systems.
Scheduling which operations precede other operations is an omnipresent problem. This problem is encountered in determining which computer files are to be retrieved before other files from a computer storage device. This problem is also encountered in what computer threads are to be processed before other threads. Outside of the computer domain, this problem is encountered in manufacturing systems where it must be determined which manufacturing operations are to be performed before others. These are non-limiting examples of where scheduling problems arise.
A more detailed non-limiting example is provided within the context of computer information storage scheduling. The computer information storage scheduling problem is multi-dimensional in the sense that it involves many parameters and system components. With the high dimensionality of the scheduling space, it is difficult to implement a Network-Attached Storage Device (NASD) scheduling algorithm that takes into consideration such measures of goodness as disk scheduling performance aspects, network scheduling performance aspects, and real-time disk request deadlines. Previous storage scheduling approaches are not well suited for optimizing the NASD performance with respect to all of these measures of goodness. Accordingly, present scheduling approaches lack a viable global scheduling strategy for NASDs that simultaneously optimizes performance with respect to multiple measures of goodness.
The present invention overcomes this disadvantage as well as other disadvantages. In accordance with the teachings of the present invention, a computer-implemented scheduling method and apparatus is provided for scheduling operations relating to a predetermined activity. The activity includes scheduling operations of network-attached storage devices, or other computer-related operations, or non-computer related operations, such as manufacturing plant operations. Operational data is received that is indicative of the operations. Attributes regarding the received operational data are identified. A linear ordering of the attributes is imposed via a predetermined curve. The curve is an aggregation of at least substantially continuous functions from intervals so as to form a substantially repetitive pattern. Operations are scheduled based upon the imposed linear ordering. With such an approach, the overall performance aspects of the system is significantly improved.
For a more complete understanding of the invention, its objects and advantages, reference should be made to the following specification and to the accompanying drawings.